


Young Wife

by GravityCara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Innocence, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older husband, Polyamory, Young Wife, daughters best friend, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityCara/pseuds/GravityCara
Summary: Polyamorous husband decides to take his daughters best friend as his 5th wife.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Young Wife

I have been friends with Christina my whole life. We had grown up together. This is why I never felt weird about going to her house. But my parents and our community in general, didn't like Christina's family. This is because she lived in a polygamist family. Her father had four wives and 2 children. I personally don't see any thing wrong with that, in-fact I often get jealous of Christina and the bond she had with her family. They are all very close. Me on the other hand, I'm the only child and my parents absolutely hate each other, but refuse to get a divorce because they don't want to look bad in society. No one in my family is ever happy, the only time I see true happiness is when I go to Christina's house. Her family all love each other and don't care what others think of them. I often find myself wishing to be a part of a family like that.

Today, me and Christina head over to her house after school. We've been doing this for the past few days. My mom recently got a promotion, so now both my parents come home really late, I don't like being alone, so I asked Christian if I could come over to her house, she agreed. Her parents are okay with it too, we're both 18 now so they trust us a lot more now. 

Getting home, we head up straight to her room. She shares her room with two of her sisters who aren't home yet. We now have a routine of watching our favourite show together after school. After we finish, it supper time. We head downstairs to help her moms. Christina has four moms, Kelly (the oldest), Maria, Jane, and Jessica. Her real mom is Kelly, but she calls them all mom and they all consider her their daughter. While we are setting up supper, her dad, Paul comes home. I usually call him Mr. Howard. He comes in and greets us all before sitting at the dinner table. Mr. Howard is a real mans man, he believes in the traditional version of men and women, he provides for his family and in turn his wives do all the house work.

While me and Jessica set the table, Mr. Howard sits at the dinner table, talking to his wives. They exchange stories about the day. While doing so, I feel Mr. Howard's eyes on me the whole time. I've felt this for a while now and I love it. Whenever we're in a room together, his eyes are always on me. I don't know what this feeling is, but I always get butterflies in my tummy. I love when he looks at me. It's made me want to put an effort into my appearance. Today I'm wearing these cute jean shorts that barely pass the school dress code and a strapless shirt that definitely does not, but I just wore a sweater at school and took it off as soon as I got to Christina's house. This shirt was way too tight when I bought it a few years ago, but now it makes my boobs look obscene. They are practically coming out from the top and it made even worse by the fact that I'm not wearing a bra. I feel a little uncomfortable having Christina's whole family see me like this, but having Mr. Howard's eyes on me make me feel so much better.

While eating dinner, I get a text from my mom telling me that neither her or my dad will home tonight. Seeing the opportunity to be closer to Mr. Howard, I ask Christina if I could also stay the night. Mr. Howard immediately agrees, giving me an appreciative look. Sleeping arrangement are a little tricky, but since I don't want to bother anyone, I decide to sleep in the living room on the sofa. 

Once lights are out for the whole house, and I'm under the blanket on the large sofa, my hand has a mind of its own and drifts to my pussy. I don't know what I'm doing I only know that it feels really good. I discovered this recently and have not been able to sleep without touching my pussy each night, it always feels really good. I'm tempted to ask others what this is, but I'm too embarrassed. While touching myself, I hear someone come down the stairs and into the room I'm sleeping in. The lights are all off, but I can see from the moonlight coming in through the windows, its Mr. Howard. I get really excited. I give him a big smile and he comes towards me.

"Hi", he says, sitting on the edge of the sofa, facing me.

"Hi", I giggle back. My hand still on my pussy.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks, smiling back at me.

In that moment, I don't know why but I trust him and decide to show him. I lift my blanket off so he can see. My hand is inside my pyjamas so he can't fully see what I'm doing. He looks down and seems mesmerized. I love his reactions to me. I decide to take my pants and underwear off so he can properly see what I'm doing. Once he realizes what I'm doing, he helps me get them off.

I sit up and explain because I don't think he has seen something like this before and I don't want him to think I'm weird. "I realized that touching over here makes me feel really good, I do it all the time now." I explain. "It gets really wet and feels good Mr. Howard."

He seems hypnotized by my hand on my pussy. "Can I touch it?" He asks.

"Yes!" I say, very excited. I didn't think he would ever want to touch me on my pussy.

He brings his hand forward and cups my pussy first. It feels so good. Then he starts moving his fingers like I do. But his just feel so much better. It's like he knows exactly what will feel good. "Ohh Mr. Howard, it feels really good, even better than when I do it. How are you doing this?" I ask. I need to know so I can recreate it when I get home.

He looks up at me and smiles, "This isn't something little girls like you can do, this is a job for men like me. If you want to feel like this then you need to come to me." He replies. "God you're so fucking wet. It's like your pussy was waiting for me."

With that he starts to finger me faster, his fingers move up and down and make circles giving me feelings of pleasure I didn't even know were possible. His other hand comes out to touch my boobs. I still have my shirt on, so he pulls it down and palms my breasts. They're so big, they spill out of hands. I feel embarrassed having boobs this big sometimes. "I'm sorry they're so big" I say.

He laughs, "This is fucking perfect. Men like me love big tits." He replies.

I'm so happy he loves them. He tells me to lie down while still fingering me, he tells me to get ready to feel even better. I don't know what he means, but I trust him. Slowly I feel something, his finger, entering me in my hole down there. "You feel that? That my finger going in your pussy hole." He says.

I don't know what he's doing, it feels so wrong but so good at the same time. "Mr. Howard, this feels so wrong. What are you doing?" I ask.

"Your pussy is begging for this, let it happen. I know what your body needs." He replies.

My pussy is gushing now. I'm probably making such a big mess on the couch, but I don't even care. I haven't felt pleasure like this in my whole life. I don't want him to stop. I'm moving my whole body to help his finger go in me. I'm humping his hand, begging for more.

"OH Mr.Howard!, Mr.Howard! Please don't stop, I can't take it, I can't, please don't stop!" I'm humping him even harder now and I feel him add another finger, he has two fingers in me now and I just want more. "More, please, give me more!" I yell. I'm probably waking the whole house up at this point, but I don't even care anymore. He adds two more fingers and I just can't take it anymore. I explode. I'm seeing stars behind my eyes. My pussy won't stop throbbing and Mr. Howard slowly takes him fingers out.

"That was the most pleasure I've felt in my whole life Mr. Howard." I say to him.

He leans own and kisses me, holding my head in his hand. I kiss him back. He runs his tongue over my lips and into my mouth, fighting with me his tongue. He feels so good. Once satisfied he move back and looks me in the eyes. "Your my slut now." He says. 

Slut. That's a word I've heard used at school, its used to insult other girls, I don't know what it means. "What does that mean?" I ask him.

"It means you're mine. Mine to do use however I want." He punctuates that with another kiss. "My little whore, the youngest of all my wives. None of them ever had a pussy as tight and wet as yours." He says.

I honestly don't know what he means, but his kisses feel so good, I don't question him. He continues to kiss me down my throat and towards my boobs. Once he reaches them, he decides to lay himself on top of me to have better access to them. He lays his head between my tits and continues his kissing. He sucks, licks and bites them everywhere, leaving marks that I've never seen. 

Still it feels so good I don't ask him to stop. His stomach lays over my pussy and I can feel my desire building again. Unconsciously, I start to rub my pussy upwards on his stomach. Everything just feels so good. Mr. Howards notices what I'm doing and laughs. "You really are a fucking slut." He says. "You can't wait to fuck me, can you? He asks, moving up to my mouth, so that now I'm rubbing myself on him crotch. 

"What is fuck?" I ask. I don't know what he's talking about, but at this point, I'll do anything he asks.

"Fuck" he explains, "is when I take my dick and put it in your pussy. It's what sluts like you need."

Just hearing him talk about putting things in my pussy, make my pussy throb. "Yes, please! I would like that. Can we do it right now?" I ask, not wanting to wait any longer.

He laughs a little. "My little slut wants her pussy fucked right now." He claims, cupping my pussy once again. I nod. "Well I'm not gonna do it right now." He says.

"What? Why?" I ask, thinking I did something wrong. "Please, Mr. Howard, please put you dick in my pussy." I plead. 

"No, I only fuck women that I'm married to." He says. "Your gonna have to marry me now slut."

"Okay, yes! I will marry you Mr.Howard. Just please fuck me now." I exclaim.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, let me know how I did.
> 
> I'm planning on making this a series with the main character having multiple partners.


End file.
